I will be with you forever
by Brandy rules
Summary: 10 years have passed since that fateful day. Hayate and Nagi love each other a lot, but find it difficult to express their feelings to each other; resulting in tension between them. Will Hayate ever be able to convey his true feelings to Nagi?
1. Daily life

_**Author's note** \- _I still don't own Hayate the combat butler characters, and _I am back on doing a fanfiction on my favorite manga Hayate no gotoku. It is a sequel to_ _"w hen we met that day, it was destiny". This fanfic starts 10 years later. Now Hayate knows that Nagi loves him and he has requited her feelings and they are dating now, sort of._

 _Sometimes the narrator's witty comment (me) is in italic. If you like it or have any suggestion to improve my fanfic then leave a comment._

* * *

 **Chapter one: Daily life**

Ten years have passed but the butler still does not have it easy. He sleeps at 3 am, and then gets up at 4 am, but he can never complain because he is doing it for the "one" he loves. He was on his way to wake up that "special-person". Standing outside her door, he was working up the courage to enter her room. She still did not know how to maintain a proper posture. Every day it was the same thing with Hayate avoiding eye contact, and being barely able to squeak, "m-mistress p-p-pull down your n-night wear. I-I can see your p-panty".

He knew the drill, but to his relief she was already up and dressed. She was wearing a pink sun dress with her usual twin tails. She was taller now, to reach the upper shelves where she kept her treasured mangas. She was too busy to notice Hayate, looking at her with adoration.

"Woah! You scared me Hayate. Will you please stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry about that mistress but why are you up so early?"

Nagi leaned towards Hayate, as a playful gesture and asked" why you like seeing me asleep?" Hayate was a serious person; it was as if there was a switch inside him that was always switched-on putting him in work mode. He said with a blush, "to be honest mistress, I think you should know how a lady should behave you are always showing your panty in public..umm why are you bent towards me like that? OUCH!"

Nagi was right to give him that right upper cut. She was irritated because of Hayate's cluelessness. If she wants him to kiss her or show a little affection, it was as if she had to pronounce it clearly. Even then Hayate could never read her signals. But that innocent side of Hayate was also adorable to Nagi.

Hayate saw her seething in anger, but still he just had to ask her, "Mistress, you are angry with me?"

 _Yes, Mr. obvious, she is very angry; it seems she will blow up any minute_.

He again mumbles, "I am sorry. I am just worried about you." T _here was awkward silence_ , and to fill the void, he said, "umm…err..That dress looks great on you."

 _If anything, in these years Hayate has learned how to redeem for his mess ups: unsubtle flattery._

 _Nagi is quick to catch on though, she says with a smirk "_ oh is that so? Then how about you come with me to buy some outfits?" Something was not right about that offer but Hayate still could not say no; if this makes her forgive him then he has to agree.

Nagi was still frowning while marching down the stairs, but her frown was replaced with a smile when she saw Hayate waiting for her outside, on his bicycle. Hayate asks her, with his sexy voice, "shall we go, mistress?" The blonde could only manage to say "ye-yes" while getting all red and flustered.

Hayate was a little surprised at Nagi being gung ho about going out for shopping. She would usually prefer to buy products online. So, while he was busy in his thoughts, he completely neglected his mistress, making her even more annoyed. She did not reply to his pleas the whole way. When inside the mall, Hayate felt like a mad man, talking by himself while carrying a dozen shopping bags, bumping into strangers, and random objects.

Hayate was getting tired of the silent treatment. He heard an announcement on television-running in the mall: _Surenji Ruka has taken time off from her work._ Hayate tried to use this news to break the ice; "did you hear that? Ruka san will not be doing any concerts for four months." Still not a single word came out from Nagi's mouth.

Then suddenly Nagi exclaimed, "This outfit is so cute!" It was a blue-frilly-short dress with abstract design. Hayate was barely able to see light, but he said "you are right, why don't you try it?" Nagi did not take on board Hayate's suggestion; instead, she wanted Hayate to try it. She even felt the dress complemented his eyes. Hayate had the expression that said-I rather be naked, but he took the dress, and went into the dressing room anyway, because he knew that he has to do it the end. Then what came out was... how should I explain it... it was something that will make even straight men feel they are gay. Nagi was happy, and it can safely be assumed, Hayate was forgiven.

 _Nagi liked what she saw; so she decided to buy it for Maria._

Hayate was shocked to hear this and demanded to know why he was the model? I _t was valid argument; Maria is shorter than Hayate, her eyes are brown and the chest part is also umm... the word I am looking for is... different._

To all these arguments Nagi just had one answer: "I thought it would look good on you,Hayate." she was also giving the most innocent expression she can manage. Hayate was crying inside, but all he did was, let out a sigh.

 _This was a "normal day" in Ayasaki Hayate's life. In ten years not much has changed for him. But with the kind of luck Hayate has, he should always expect the unexpected._


	2. If a stranger sees you

**Chapter two: If a stranger sees you, pretend like nothing happened**

Nagi was in her room ruminating on how to spend some quality time with Hayate. Then it hit her, no really, Wataru hit her on the head with a CD that she ordered but forgot to take. Wataru was Nagi's childhood friend. He runs a successful video rental shop. He gets most of his business from Nagi. He is also nagi's finance but neither of them is happy about it; engagement was among one of those silly announcement by Nagi's grandpa, she chooses to ignore.

He started caviling about her carelessness, then left. Hayate brought some tea for company, and he was going back to his work, when Nagi requested him to stay and watch a movie with her.

"But mistress, I still have work to do," he said.

"Hayate how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nagi, when we are alone? There are other people to do the work. You.."

Klaus said, interrupting Nagi, "I am here too, ojousama. So the two of you are not alone, and I would love to watch this movie with you".

Nagi was surprised to know that Klaus still lived in her mansion. Klaus was shocked that she does not notice a man whom she sees every day. Nagi orders Klaus to do Hayate's work for today, and the poor old man then walks out of the out room, ignored.

"Ojousama that was not right. He wanted to watch this movie with us."

"But Hayate, I wanted to watch it with you, alone." On hearing that last part "alone" Hayate was a bit nervous.

She told him to sit next to her; so, Hayate sat two feet away from where she was sitting. She came closer and leaned on him. Hayate was clearly uncomfortable. "Ojousama what are you doing?" "What? I am just being all lovey-dovey with my boyfriend." She was red like tomato. She asked, "got a problem?" Hayate said, "No, I guess not," blushing, a tint of pink.

Nagi got a little excited, and started playing with his tie. Hayate tried to stop her, but she had already untied it, and then started to kiss him on his neck.

Hayate exclaimed, "ojousama! St-stop it! No please. We agreed, to wait-"

Nagi said, "I never agreed on something like that."

Hayate was a gentleman, but her lips were very inviting; so he initiated the kiss, and they both started kissing each other passionately on the lips . Nagi was pressing her lips on his with such vigor that it caused Hayate to stop holding back, he wanted this, he was craving to get inside her mouth. Hayate was on top of her when suddenly he saw someone was staring at them from the window.

Hayate jumped away from Nagi, and said, "Woah! Ojousama, someone is looking from the window."

Nagi shrugged and said, "Yeah right."

Hayate said, in an alarming tone, "No, really ojousama."

Hayate was right, someone was watching them. This strange person was wearing a brown trench coat, covering mouth with a kerchief, and had dark sun glasses on in the evening. The stranger was still staring at Hayate and Nagi, full aware that they saw this person.

Hayate lunged towards the open window, but the stranger still did not move. Nagi was embarrassed and scared at the same time. Hayate was holding the stranger tightly, demanding to know who it was. Hayate then removed the kerchief to see; it was Ruka.

Hayate asked, in disbelief, "Why Ruka san? You could have come normally. And how did you get in?" Nagi pointed out that her silly disguise will get her more attention than her idol image.

Ruka said she came in with Maria; they met at the airport. Nagi enquired "then where is Maria?" Ruka said she was tired so went to her room from the back door and will be with them in a while. Nagi demanded to know why was she staring at them from the window like that. Ruka was just present at the right place at right time that is all she will say.

Maria came down to see Nagi and Hayate. Everyone was staring at each other for a while, then Nagi said, "It is already 11 pm why don't you rest here Ruka?" "Really? THANKS NAGI!," Ruka hugs Nagi. Nagi lets a shout out "NO, HUGGING!" She asked Hayate to show Ruka to her room. Maria felt tension, but was too tired to guess what is going on; so she wished everyone good night, and went straight to bed.

There was an awkward silence because our two protagonists are not into voyeurism.

* * *

Nagi- I know you are the author, but that is CROSSING THE LINE; talking about adult things like v-voyeurism.*blushing*

Brandy- I did rate it "T".

Nagi- that is not what I meant, and stop making me blush so much!

Brandy- but you are blushing. Anyway, I would love to hear from my readers so leave a comment. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but it will be fun.

Nagi- look forward to it. See ya!


	3. To keep one's promise

**Chapter three: to keep one's** **promise**

It was 5:30 am, and Ruka was doing her morning workout on the lawn. She was much like Hayate, a hard worker. Hayate thought he will bring her some iced green tea to replenish her energy. He was bringing the ice tea while thinking, "R _uka san is looking so attractive in her sports bra, that sticks so closely to her lovely figure. Her hips are al…."_

* * *

Hayate- WAHH! TIME OUT! TIME OUT! Stop putting words in my mouth.

Brandy-but she is attractive, and if I say so, it sounds weird, and makes me come off as a lesbian; which I am not. You look disappointed by this Hayate, do you like girl on girl action.

Hayate- no! No, I am not like that.*red like tomato*

Brandy-but it is perfect. A threesome between Maria, Ruka and Nagi! _This will give me good ratings._ umm...

Hayate- no, I said once, and I will say no a billion times. I need some fresh air to erase this mental image.

Brandy-he has a vivid imagination. I mean he got excited on hearing threesome between them; naked on top of each other... Ahhh! I need a glass of water.

* * *

Nagi greeted Maria in the morning, and said, "Maria I missed you. How are you doing in south Africa?"

"The job is to my liking, and I like the weather over there."

Nagi said, impatiently, "Skip the boring part, and get to the dating scene."

Maria was blushing, but said like an elder sister, "you should not talk do casually. I-I am going out with a guy, but it is not serious."

Nagi said, in a critical tone, "hmmm... I have to check him out for you."

Maria said, in panic, "No, please don't. You and Hayate always scare my friends-"

Nagi said, calmly, "okay I won't do anything." But she thought- _I can always run a security check on him._

It was breakfast time. Nagi and Ruka were sitting together on the dining table. But Nagi still was not sure if she liked having Ruka over. She asked "So Ruka, why are you here?"

Ruka said, " I am shocked Nagi! Did you forget the promise we made 10 years ago? We promised to have a competition, a decade later, to decide who is a better manga author, by selling most Dōjinshi at the Dōjinshi competition."

Ruka was a famous Japanese pop idol, who gave up on her hobby to draw manga, for her idol career.

Nagi had not forgotten or anything, but she still has not started drawing her manga. Nagi was, suddenly, all fired up about the competition. Maria told Hayate that worse is yet to come, Hayate will have to pick a side either Nagi's or Ruka's. Even as Maria was saying this, Nagi said "Hayate you will help.." Hayate cuts Nagi's sentence to say that he will not be a part of this; he has a lot of work and left.

 _That was a smart move Hayate._

* * *

A/N: I want to give a brief description of ruka for those who dont know the character-

 _Ruka first met Hayate and Nagi 10 years ago, when Hayate was 16 years old and Nagi was 13._

 _Ruka's story was similar to Hayate's, her parents also pushed their debt on her and she was paying it off by working hard. She drew decent mangas._

 _She was jealous of Nagi who had Hayate; a person who cared so much for Nagi. So, Ruka placed a bet with Nagi, if Ruka won then Nagi will release Hayate from his debt, and Hayate will be with Ruka._

 _Hayate was attracted to Ruka, but he knew, they lead different lives; their relation will never work. Ruka also realized this; so she lost on purpose. But later Ruka promised Nagi to have another competition with her 10 years later, when she will have established her idol career properly;_ _to decide who is a better manga author._

The betting windows are open let me know who will or should win in the comments.


	4. Now that it is over, I should be happy

**Chapter four: now that it is over, I should be happy**

Nagi was seriously thinking about a story, that she can use in her manga. She was unable to think of a proper plot. Hayate suggested, she should use her life experiences like every famous manga authors. She got the idea but still was not sure. Nagi was scribbling on a piece of paper, sitting on her desk, when she heard Maria call out, "Nagi! Your grandfather is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Nagi comes out of her room sighing, "What is it, you old coot?"

Mikado retorted, "Listen little witch, I am calling off your engagement with Wataru."

Nagi had the expression: should I be happy? She said, "Yes, so what? I never agreed to your stupid arrangement. But I think finally you are behaving like a normal grandpa. I love you old man for cancelling the engagement. Bye!"

Everyone felt the day has come, Nagi was actually nice to her grandpa, it is a sign, the world will end now. Even Nagi's grandpa was in shock, he barely survived a stroke.

After putting down the receiver, Nagi said, zealously, "now that the confusion regarding my engagement is over, how about we announce our wedding on Christmas Eve, Hayate?"

Hayate was not sure how to react to this, but then he thought, they have completed their studies, and are at right age to get married, so he happily agreed.

Ruka, who was living with them until the competition; was passing by, and heard everything. She said, "You are not serious about the competition! It is in 3 months, and you want to get married twenty days from now." Nagi was irked; she said "fine, I will not get married until I win this competition." Hayate sighed.

Hayate had Nagi's unwanted attention. She demanded to know why he sigh. Hayate did not reply, but Nagi's continuous inquiry caused him to spout out "ojousama you want me to behave as your boyfriend, when you mostly treat me as your butler. Making decisions all of a sudden, and expecting me to follow through. When have you ever asked my opinion?" Nagi was sad and angry at his criticism on her. Hayate stood there looking at her for a minute, and then walked out of the room in couple of strides.

Hayate was vexed at her abruptness. "She says she wants to marry me, then next minute she does not." F _or a person like me to marry ojousama, is like a dream_. "What I am to her, I wonder? Does she respect me at all as a person? "

On the other side, Nagi was huffing in anger. "Maria, how could he say that about me? Does he think I am a snob? I really care about him, you know that, right Maria?"

Maria embraced her tightly, and said "Nagi you should know Hayate did not mean what he said; he was emotional because you suddenly changed your mind about the marriage."

Nagi said, dismissing Maria's statement, "But I was going to marry him after the competition." Maria was having a hard time convincing Nagi that it was mostly her fault, given her stubbornness.

Nagi and Hayate were not talking, or looking at each other after the fight. Maria told them both separately that she is going out to get supplies. She was really worried about them. She assured herself that it will be over soon, and they will start talking.

Twenty days passed, and present day, it was Christmas Eve. Hayate and Nagi were still not even seeing Eye to eye. Maria was tired of being the medium between them. It was always something like "Miss Maria breakfast is ready," or "Maria I don't like peppers in my salad." It was excruciating for Maria, to witness all this tension during her time off from work.

Maria came into Nagi's room to see if she is ready for the Christmas party.

Nagi was wearing a blue gown with a blue-ribbon rose near the waist. Her golden locks were left open instead of being tied into twin tails. She would have looked ethereal had her eyes not been so dull and lifeless. Maria told her it's time to leave for the party. Nagi tried to look happy for Maria, but Maria could see she was miserable.

Maria donned a beautiful green chiffon gown, and she had also let down her long brown hair.

Hayate was waiting for them downstairs. He was wearing a black suit. It was nothing fancy, but he still took Nagi's breath away. Hayate was also ogling the beauty standing in front of him. They had to look away when they heard Maria laughing.

The party was at Mikado's mansion. They arrived there in about an hour and a half, in their private plane.

The party was bland like any other gathering at the Sanzenin's; where the rich make fun of the poor, and talk about how they are a big shot.

Nagi was standing alone at a corner away from the crowd when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere, and introduced himself as Kuchki Usui. He was about six-feet tall, had hazel eyes and light brown hair. He was very charming, and it seemed he was getting a lot of attention, but he was taking an interest in this blonde who was standing alone lost to her thoughts.

Hayate saw an unfamiliar man was getting too comfortable around Nagi. He wanted to intervene, but he was not sure if he should. After that fight with Nagi, he was having second thoughts about Nagi's feelings for him. He felt that person was in Nagi's league: rich, good looking, and witty; overall a perfect gentleman. He just stood there, helplessly, conflicted by his line of thoughts as Usui flirted with the girl he loved.

Nagi shot down Usui's advances quickly, but he was being persistent.

Mikado called out to Maria and Nagi. Nagi was visibly happy, when Mikado called her; as she was able to avoid Usui, who was not taking her "no" for an answer.

Nagi and Maria came to the foyer, where Mikado was standing.

"My granddaughter has turned twenty-three this year; so I have decided to choose an appropriate suitor for her," N _agi looked at her grandfather in bewilderment_. Mikado continued, "and here he comes, Usui, he is next in line to inherit the illustrious estate of the Kuchkis."

Nagi was annoyed to hear this. She quickly started looking around to locate Hayate. He was standing by the aisle, looking at everything and everyone at the party, except Nagi. She could clearly see that Hayate was avoiding her. Hayate was in fact so crushed that he did not know what he should do. He wanted to stop this engagement, but he also felt that Nagi deserved to be married to a guy like that instead of a poor bloke like him. His confidence was shaken.

Nagi was angry, she thought, _why would Hayate not even care? Is he so mad at me? He does not want to be with me anymore..._

Nagi did not say a word, she just stood there staring and cursing Hayate. While she was confused about what was going on, Usui reached out for her hand, holding it in his left-hand, he firmly put an expensive solitaire on her ring finger. The platinum ring setting had a huge white diamond on the center, and was something every girl would desire to have, but to Nagi it was nothing more than an ordinary ring. She was shocked by his bold move, but she soon came to her senses and jerked Usui's hand, and fled to look for Hayate.

She wanted to apologize to Hayate, but she could not find him anywhere. She was later told by the security that Hayate had already left. She thought, _He must be mad at me, and he is right to feel that way. I should have said no over there. I was so stupid._

She was thinking about how to get out of the mess she made, when Usui came to her, and asked for a dance. She declined him politely, and decided to set things straight to him. She said she loves Hayate, her butler. She insisted that it was her fault, she did not say no then, and he should not take it seriously.

Usui exclaims, "Ooh! So you love your butler. Interesting!"

He paused for sometime then said, "Miss Sanzenin, I am starting to like you a lot, and I don't want to give up just yet. But I want to be fair to you; if you can get Hayate to confess before the wedding, which is next month, then I will help you and Hayate to get together, but if that does not happen then you Miss Sanzenin Nagi will have to marry me."

Nagi scoffed and said she will not accept his ludicrous conditions. But Usui was sly; he played on nagi's weakness _: hate to lose._ He said, "Then you are scared, and you think he may not confess, and you will lose to me, or is it that he does not love you.."

Nagi could not take any more insult; she said "you are on Kuchki! But you will regret this bet. I will not lose." "Time will tell Miss Sanzenin, if you will win, or lose." Usui extends his hand, but Nagi rebuffed.

Usui said, _"_ I will like to say my goodbyes." He walked away with a smirk, winking at Maria who was standing nearby.

* * *

A/N: This was a sudden twist. It makes it more interesting. So, what happens next?


	5. Dived, head-first

Thanks for the comments: wry678, cody, al and zoe.

* * *

 **Chapter five: dived, head-first**

"Has Hayate come back yet?" Asked Nagi, gasping. She was running, all the way from the entrance, to special police's quarters, which was about three-kilometers apart.

Maria interjected, "Nagi will you please stop? You have asked, the SPs, this question about 100 times, on our way back here, and they did say no each time. He did not come with us; he must have boarded a train, so he will be here in a few hours. You should rest. I will inform you, if he comes back."

Nagi said, in dejection, "I am sorry Maria. I am making you worry so much. This is how I celebrate your birthday."

Maria said, softly, "Nagi, it is not your fault-"

Nagi hugged Maria and apologized once more, and told her that she has kept her present in her room and she will get it now.

Maria was a little flustered, and said, "Nagi you remembered, and that was enough. You can give it later-"

Nagi went to her room in a steady gait, and collected the gift from her dresser. She then went back-down the stairs, and gave the present to Maria.

"It is the first edition of my favorite book! Thanks!" Maria exclaimed. But after seeing Nagi's miserable face, Maria was sad again. Maria assured Nagi that she will talk to Hayate, when he comes back, and it will be fine. She then requested Nagi to rest in her room. She hesitantly agreed.

It was a long night for Nagi; she was vigilant at the slightest noise. Her eyes were becoming heavy; she closed her eye for a wink, but was woken up by splashing sounds. She said, hopefully, "It is morning. Hayate must have come."

She looked from the window to enquire the source of the sound. She saw Hayate. He was cleaning the pool.

She exclaimed, "Hayate! He came back!" She raced downstairs to see him.

 _It is only 5 am, he is so hard-working_ , she thought.

After reaching the pool area, Nagi stopped to catch her breath. She walked towards Hayate. He saw her, but did not say a word, and just continued with his chore.

Nagi said, with a gentle smile, "Hayate, why didn't you wait for us?"

"Ojousama, I was tired; so I decided to leave on my own. Sorry, for worrying you. I should have asked for your permission first, as you are my employer." He said scornfully.

Nagi was torn by his reply. "I am sorry, Hayate. I didn't say no there, and created more confusion.."

"What do you mean ojousama? If you are talking about your engagement, then that guy is perfect for you. Why will you want to reject him?"

Nagi was enraged to hear his statement, and paced angrily towards Hayate, but she slipped on the pile of mushy leaves that Hayate had gathered during cleaning, and feel into the pool.

The beautiful blue-gown, that she was still wearing, was all wet. She was splashing her hands, shouting, "he-helpp! Hayatee!"

Hayate dived into the water, and quickly picked Nagi up in his arms. They were both looking at each other, motionless; like time stopped.

Nagi was in Hayate's arm. She could feel Hayate's heart racing through her hands on Hayate's damp shirt. She could almost picture him naked; his wet shirt was giving Nagi a clear view of his lean muscles, encasing her moist body- _Dammit! Stop thinking about being wet-_ Nagi berated herself, in her mind.

Even Hayate, was having a hard time avoiding the blonde temptress in his arms, that goes by the name: Sanzenin Nagi. She was soaking wet, her clothes were clinging more closely to her voluptuous curves, and her lips were enticingly wet, and delicate. Before he knew it, his lips, gently brushed on Nagi's lips; like feather. Nagi's grip on his shoulder grew tighter. Hayate, instantly, pulled away from the kiss.

"I am sorry." He said, walking out of the pool, carrying Nagi in his arms. He then gently put her down on a pool chair, and excused himself.

Nagi was not sure how to react. She knew Hayate loved her, that kiss just proved it. _So, why was he being distant?_ -she thought. She felt if she breaks the engagement, then, maybe he will become normal again.

She was distracted by clapping sounds. When she turned towards the source of the sound, she was shocked, it was Usui. He said, sneering, "My-my Miss Sanzenin, that was quite a show. A dramatic kiss- then they part ways. Was that act for me, or you doing such things more often with your butler. But I must say this dress looks even better now, than it did yesterday."

Nagi shyly wrapped her hands around her chest, and then says, furiously, "What are you doing here? This is a private property. GET OUT!"

Usui asked, beckoning to Nagi, "Aren't we, noisy? This isn't how a lady should behave." He then added "I like seeing blondes, wet and dressed suggestively, more than that butler of yours, but I rather you change; you will catch a cold."

Maria came to the pool area, and was surprised to see Nagi all wet. She asked Nagi about it.

Usui interrupted saying "she slipped, and it was quite dramatic."

Nagi was fuming over Usui's remark.

Maria reprimanded, "Usui kun, you should not have come here. I told you to wait in the lobby. "

Usui apologized to them both. He then looked at Nagi, playfully, and went towards lobby.

Nagi said, foaming at the mouth, "Maria that guy i-is a JERK! I might feed him to Tama."

Maria told Nagi that she will keep an eye on Usui, and suggested her to get changed.

* * *

A/N: for those who don't know/remember- Tama is Nagi's pet tiger, but she sees him as a cat, because Tama the tiger was found by Nagi in Africa, and there are no tigers in the wild in Africa.


	6. There can be only one winner

Thanks for commenting: anon and wry678.

* * *

 **Chapter six: there can be only one winner**

Nagi was in her room, boiling in anger, drying her long-golden hair.

"Hayate is something else. What does he want? You kissed me, and then say sorry? Why does not he get it? I love HIM. AS if I was not having enough troubles..that, arrogant-little PUTZ! USUI!"

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she shrieked, and then slowly turned to see who it was. She said, in a shaken voice, "U-Usui? WHAT THE HECK!"

"Nagi, you were thinking about me; so I came to see you." He said slyly, fidgeting with her hair.

Nagi pushed him away and said "you better leave, else-"

Usui said, abruptly, giving his snide remark, "You will call Hayate."

Nagi averted her gaze, with look of defeat on her face. She paused, thinking _, if I call him, will he throw this condescending douche out, or neglect his rude behavior. Does Hayate really feel I should be with a narcissistic guy like him?_

"Nagi, my words have so much effect on you." He said while looking around her room. "I came here to invite you, to my vacation house. But I think you will want to decline... So, how about we play a game of chess? You have a chess board; hope it is not for show."

She said with pride, "I will have you know, I have only been beaten by Maria in chess, and she is the best."

Usui banters, saying "Oh! So you lost to Maria. So, let us drop the idea; you certainly will hate losing to me, too."

"Dammit! I can't believe this guy. You are full of yourself. I will play, BUT if I win then you will never come to my house."

"Did your vein just pop?" He laughed, and then said, "fair enough! But if I win then you are coming with me, and just because you won't be scared, I permit you to bring, plus two, your butler and that hot-maid."

Nagi muttered, _Jerk-ass..son-of -,and_ then said _"_ don't get ahead of yourself. I will show you, your right place: out of this mansion."

The players were seated, the pieces were set and the game was about to begin, but then-Maria and Hayate came to Nagi's room.

Maria chided, "Usui kun, will you please leave here. You should not have entered Nagi's room, unannounced."

"I am sorry Miss Maria, but I cannot leave before I win this chess match."

Nagi scoffed, "Shall we begin; your humiliating defeat."

Maria and Hayate felt they have one option: watch this match, in vain.

It looked like an easy win for Nagi, with Usui's king almost cornered, but then, in his succeeding moves, Usui turned the table; securing his king as well as blocking Nagi's pawn.

"So you were just mocking me. I can still win." Nagi said, with determination.

The match was full of ups and downs, like a roller coaster. Usui's final move, led his king to be open for attack, yet again. The game concluded, with Nagi as the winner.

Usui said, "Looks like you beat me Miss Sanzenin" feigning defeat.

"You lost on purpose did not you? Let's have another match." She said, eagerly.

Maria suggested that they should just stop, and Usui agreed. Hayate was standing beside Maria, trying to look uninterested.

Nagi hated the obvious fact that Usui let her win.

Nagi said, "I will take on your offer; I would have lost if you had not have made that amateur move in the end."

Usui said "Hmm.. if you say so, then I will wait for you, tomorrow, five pm. We will go by my private yacht."

Nagi rolled her eyes, thinking, _how will I survive the pompous chauvinist on this trip? He is now digging under my skin, slithering into my brain._ Her main reason to go on this trip _was: I will be with Hayate, and things will work out between us._


	7. High seas

Thanks for your comments wry678. I know the chess match was not done in details by me but I tried to describe Hayate's feelings like you requested.

Hope you all like my story so far.

* * *

 **Chapter seven: high seas**

Nagi could hear a faint voice, calling, "ojousama! ojousama! ojousama!"

She said, softly, "Hayate," coughing out water, and gasping for air.

It happened twelve hours ago..

* * *

Nagi came with Hayate and Maria to the docks at five pm to start the detestable trip. Usui was his usual charming self, gloating about how he bought the yacht at the auction and it was expensive but he did not care, Nagi was peeved. She said she would wait outside with Hayate until he is ready to start the journey. Nagi was trying to talk things out with Hayate when suddenly, she heard sound of the engine running. Hayate and Nagi tried calling out and getting their attention but it was too late. Nagi then called Usui's cell, and he apologized, saying "I am sorry. I thought you were already on board. I should have checked."

Nagi told him to come back to take Hayate and her but He said "There is a boat there. why don't you come in that? It's mine, and there is also a driver there, I will inform him. So come in that boat. Maria and I will be waiting. Bye!"

Nagi was worried for Maria so she decided to go in the boat. The boat was looking like it will give in any time soon. The driver did not look exactly dependable but she and Hayate had to go for Maria's sake; Maria was alone there with Usui.

Their fears were soon realized, and the boat sunk after a few hours. Hayate was able to swim, carrying Nagi with him. He saw land after tirelessly swimming for about twenty minutes, but it was getting dark. He saw Nagi was losing consciousnesses.

He was finally able to reach on dry land along with Nagi. So, now they were stranded on a remote island.

Nagi exclaimed, angrily, "I can't believe that man!" She crossed her hands around her chest, and said "He wanted me to come with him, but he left me there, and went alone with Maria. He left a rusty old boat for us with directions to his villa. That damn thing had holes in it, and it sank."

Hayate was irked to hear this. He said "I am sorry ojousama, you wanted to spend time with Usui kun, but you are stuck with me. I will find a way to get to the island where his villa is located. It is few kilometers away; I will build a raft. There are a lot of wood so it will work out."

Nagi let out a sigh. She said "Geez! Hayate, I am worried for Maria. She is alone with that pervert. Why would I not enjoy time with you?"

Hayate didn't reply; he started gathering wood. Nagi tried to help, but she was mostly in his way. Nagi just helplessly watched him. They were together, in a deserted island, yet it seemed to Nagi that she was alone.

It was evening, Nagi's stomach was rumbling. She was famished; she had not eaten anything since morning. But she did not say anything to Hayate, besides he was not even around since about an hour. He left saying he will look around and see if he can find something useful. When he came back he had something, wrapped, in his napkin, and he handed it to Nagi. There were wild fruits and nuts inside it; like berries, plums, coconut, that he picked from the forest. Nagi was impressed by Hayate's resourcefulness. They sat down, and started eating.

Nagi looked at Hayate for a while, and then said "Hayate you do remember your promise? Well, don't you? You said you will never leave me. I love you. I cannot marry anyone else."

She was feeling helpless. No matter what she says, it had no effect on him.

Hayate saw tears being welled up in her eyes. He just had to break his silence. He said "ojousama, I know that we promised to be together, but.." he paused. Nagi was looking at him, anxiously.

Hayate then continued, "he is rich. I am just your butler-"

Nagi did not let him finish his sentence; she put her hand on his mouth, and said, affectionately, "but I love you, stupid. Do you think I am that shallow? I do not care about money. You are doing an honorable job, and I am proud of that."

Hayate swept her in his embrace, tearing up. He said "ojousama! I love you as well. But I never felt I am worthy of marrying you; someone of such a high stature. But if you accept me the way I am.. I am relieved."

Hayate and Nagi heard cheering sounds all of a sudden. They were startled; it was supposed to be a deserted island.

They were even more surprised to learn that the ones, who were enlivening the quite atmosphere, were none other than Usui, Maria, and Grandfather Mikado.

Nagi exclaimed, fuming, "Usui you jerk! If you have done anything to Maria-"

Usui said nonchalantly, "come on Nagi! You should be a little nice to the guy who united you with your precious Hayate."

Maria interjected, "Nagi calm down. Usui is right. It was his plan. He is that friend that I told you earlier, when you asked me if I am seeing someone."

Maria continued, "Remember once I told you that I am going out to get supplies... It was just few days after your fight with Hayate. I went to see him. I wanted to introduce him to you and Hayate, but I felt it was not the right time. When I met him, I told him about your fight with Hayate. And he decided to get the two of you back together. We made this plan, and included your grandfather."

Nagi and Hayate were still not able to understand, what was happening.

Mikado said "I knew you liked Hayate, which is why I called off your engagement with Wataru. And when Usui told me about his plan, I agreed to play along."

Nagi said, flabbergasted, "t-then let me get this straight, you are not- I mean you were just acting, Usui."

Usui nodded his head in reply. Nagi was a little vexed, but Hayate was finding this whole situation hilarious.

Maria said "Usui is my co-worker. He works as a financial advisor. He was also a student in Hakuo. We get along well."

Nagi said "So he is not a rich-obnoxious guy. He is mostly an obnoxious guy." Nagi was crossed at Usui, in particular, for tricking her.

Usui said "I may not be as rich as I claimed, but I am still doing well," he puts his arms around Maria, and says "I will take good care of Maria."

Nagi looked at Hayate, he was signalling her to calm down. After a short pause, she said, "he is fine I guess."

Mikado said "now all that is left is the wedding. I guess we will talk about this tomorrow. This island belongs to the Sanzenins'. Our villa is on the eastern side. I was worried Hayate might see it." He laughed. He then said " Let us rest for now."

Hayate was getting butterflies in his stomach. He was thinking, _marriage huh. I will marry Miss Nagi._ He had a soft smile on his lips.


	8. Close to you

Thanks for your comment wry678.

* * *

 **Chapter eight: close to you**

Nagi was piqued after finding out the truth. It was a severe blow to her ego; she felt deceived. She wanted explanations from Maria. But it had to wait until later, because Maria and Hayate were busy making dinner.

Hayate called everyone for dinner. Everyone gathered at dinner table. It was 06:30 pm. Maria and Hayate finished dinner prior to others; so that they will be able to serve them properly.

At the dinner table, the ambiance was quite intense; Nagi was not saying a word, but she was giving Usui a deadly glare. Usui finally gave in to pressure, and asked Nagi if she had something to say to him.

Nagi was fuming, she asked, "You helped me? I should be grateful, that you made this stupid plan, almost killing us in the process? What the hell were you thinking with the damn boat, Usui?"

Usui retorted, "yeah, I never thought it would sink. Our plan was to take the two of you to an isolated island, where you two can once and for all settle all your differences. But it was a lucky break; the boat sank near this island, where we planned for you two to come. No one died and Mission accomplished."

Nagi was looking at Usui in disbelieve, thinking _, he still does not get it; his plan was over the top. What Maria saw in this irritating guy?_

After the dinner Nagi suggested they all should go out to get some fresh air, to which everyone agreed. Nagi was thinking, _good! I will use this opportunity to find out more about this Usui, from Maria._

* * *

The weather was pleasant. Cool breeze was blowing. The sky was clear, filled with brightly-shinning stars.

They were all walking at the beach, hearing the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Hayate started the conversation. He said "So, you like Usui kun. He was also in Hakuo. Did you two met there? Tell me the whole story, Maria san."

Maria looked at Usui, and blushed a little; she then said "Usui was my senior. He was in high school, when I started middle school but then I skipped grades and got to high school with him, and then graduated from high school the next year. So I did not get to know much about him in school, it was mostly formal. When we met five years later and spend time with one another, as co-workers; we enjoyed each other's company. I shared everything about you and Nagi with him."

Usui interjected, saying "yup I have spent most of my time listening to her stories about you two. It was unusual and entertaining." He smirked.

Nagi was silent this whole time. Nagi said, folding her hands across her chest, "well if you like him that much, Maria, then I will try to make an effort with Usui." She then said, enthusiastically, "how about we have our wedding together; I mean Hayate and me, and Maria and Usui?"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

Usui said, after a brief moment, "she is right, Maria. Why not? We were thinking about it."

Maria was looking unsure, but she said "alright but it is sudden."

Mikado rebuked, "my Maria! I will be left alone."

Nagi reprimanded, saying "come on old man. She has to get married. And you won't even live that long. So we should just get.."

Mikado clung to Maria's chest, exclaiming, "my granddaughter wants to kill me, Maria!"

Nagi shrugged, and said "stop over-reacting old geezer." She then continued, "It is getting late. I am off to bed. Hayate, aren't you coming?"

Hayate was confused and asked why he has to come. She insisted saying she wants to talk to him about something important.

* * *

"Ojousama, I have been asking you, the entire way, to your room, what it is that you wanted to tell me."

Nagi said, "Hayate you really are stupid. I wanted to spend time with you. The weather is so romantic.."

Hayate interjected asking "Ojousama, you trust Usui kun? I thought you would first find out more about him."

Nagi was irked. He just does not understand what she is implying.

Hayate then complimented her idea of having Maria's marriage with theirs.

Nagi sighed, and then said "at first I was not sure about Usui, but he is not that bad, and Maria likes him. He is also very caring towards Maria. Besides, the old man also approves him. Say whatever you like to say about grandpa, but he is good at judging people."

Hayate smiled, and asked "so you are complimenting him?"

Nagi said, embarrassed, "umph..I-he has his redeeming qualities."

"About our marriage Hayate," she said, putting her hands on Hayate's shoulders, "have you thought of your vows?"

Hayate tried to back away, but he was captivated by her alluring-green-emerald eyes. He said, looking at her pensively, "I have not thought of anything yet."

Nagi was amazed at Hayate's straightforwardness; he could have said something to impress her.

She said "let me help. You can say, I Ayasaki Hayate, take you Sanzenin Nagi, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part…but it is very traditional."

She paused, when she realized her lips were just inches away from his, Hayate's lips were hovering, waiting for silence acceptance. She closed her eyes. Finally his lips touched hers, but it was not enough. Hayate understood Nagi's signals; he gave in to his impulse. His mouth ravaged hers, and she was cherishing every moment, she was in his arms, with his mouth locked to hers. He branded her with a fiery kiss so intense, that it faded everything. Nagi wrapped her legs around Hayate's waist.

"AH! The two of you, what are you doing?"

Nagi let out a scream. Hayate was infuriated; he exclaimed "grandpa!"

Mikado was standing by the door, staring at them.

Nagi said "I can ask you the same thing, fogy old man. How could you walk in on us?"

Mikado replied, "I never knew, you two will be doing something like this. I came to tell you that we will leave tomorrow, by 11:30 am."

Nagi closed the door on Mikado's face. She said, getting vexed, "that does it. After these traumatic experiences, romance is last thing you can think about. I mean I cannot get that old man's face out of my head."

Hayate was looking at her in revere. Nagi was overwhelmed by his gaze. He came close to her and said "I am sure I can make you forget."

* * *

Hayate was trying to wake up Nagi. He said "ojousama, it is 11:15. We have to leave. Your grandfather is at the door."

She moaned slightly, and said "but I don't wannna."

Hayate tried again, "please Miss Nagi, We have to leave soon. At least put some clothes on; so that I can open the door."

Nagi wrapped the blanket around her more closely, recalling what had happened last night between her and Hayate; she was blushing furiously.

Hayate smiled, and gave Nagi, her white-nightie; he said "put it on. You also have your competition with Ruka san."

Nagi took the nightie, and said "but we are not returning earlier than three months. It is a shame the contest will be over by then."

Hayate said "it will not be fair to Ruka san."

Nagi said, holding Hayate in her embrace, "but Hayate there is not much time left for the competition. Besides, I do not want to leave so soon." Hayate tightened his grip on Nagi's waist.

* * *

Outside Nagi's room; Mikado, Maria, and Usui were growing tired of calling them to come out. Mikado said, anxiously, "we are leaving. You guys can come, when you are good and ready."

* * *

Nagi- the ending, huh. There was a little less ecchi. Do you have problem writing about such stuff? You have a stash of those magazines under there, use them for inspiration.

Brandy- woah! Th-that is not mine. I mean they are for study... AHH! This explanation makes me look even guiltier. Dammit Nagi! Stop looking into my stuff.

Nagi- if you want to read more from this ecchi-lover, then leave your comments\suggestions.

Brandy- until next time. Sayōnara!


End file.
